The Night That Changed History
by black archer
Summary: “It’s been an honor and a pleasure knowing you and being your best mate.” On the night that changed history, two friends said their goodbyes, not knowing that it would be the last. EDITED! R&R!


A/N: I'm still alive, people! I am currently busy with schoolwork, but I really had to write this or else I wouldn't be able to sleep well at night. I'm also currently having a nasty bout of writer's block regarding my other fic, **As If We Never Said Goodbye**. Bugger that. Anyway, just read this and review, of course!

**XoX**

"Well mates, it's been lovely, but I should get going," Remus announced to his friends, who were lounging in the Potters' living room.

"Yeah, I believe you should. You don't want to be late for work tomorrow," James said. "By the way, does anyone know where Wormtail is?"

"Away for work, he said. As if we'd buy that," Sirius snorted. "We're the Marauders, for Merlin's sake!"

"He isn't naturally this secretive, but I'm sure he has his reasons," James shrugged. "Who knows, maybe he's finally found himself a girl."

"Maybe," Remus said. "Anyway, I'm out of here. See you tomorrow," he added, patting James' shoulder lightly.

"We don't know what could happen, Moony," James said wistfully. "Maybe tomorrow you'll just find our names on the obituary."

"Don't say that," Remus admonished. "We _will _still see each other tomorrow." They heard Harry coo from his crib; he had just woken up. "See, Harry agrees with me. Cheerio, all." And with a pop, he disapparated.

The two friends sat staring at he spot where he had disapparated, until James picked Harry up from his crib.

"So much for support, eh?" he muttered, looking at his son, who only stared at him in return. "So you're going to turn out like Moony? Ever the optimist, that one."

With a sigh, he sat down beside Sirius, arranging Harry on his arms. The two just looked at each other for a while, before Sirius spoke up.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"'Course I do, as if it happened just yesterday. I met Moony before you because we shared a compartment. Then you joined us on the boat to Hogwarts-"

"Just to get away from my cousins, I know. They've been bugging me ever since we stepped on the train, or was it even before that, I can't really remember. Anyway, then Wormtail joined us, and that was where we all met."

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

James watched Harry as he slept in his arms. "From then on, we became inseparable. We promised that whichever House the first one to be called will go, we will go there as well."

"I remember that clearly. But if my memory serves me right, the real reason you wanted to be Sorted into Gryffindor was because Lily was Sorted in it."

James nodded. "Yeah, and if _my _memory serves me right, you promised me that you'd help me with her no matter what it takes. And a lot of help you were," he added sarcastically. "Remember our first prank?"

They both had to laugh at that. Their first prank involved Lily and turning her hair green.

"I swear," Sirius said in between fits of laughter. "Her face matched her hair when she saw herself in the mirror."

"Yeah, right!" James said, his laugh as loud as Sirius'. "It's thanks to you that she constantly declined my offer for a date for six years! But because of that prank that the four of us pulled together, the Marauders had been born and Hogwarts had the honor to house the greatest mischief-makers in history!"

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow _

_If we let them _

_And we help them in return_

"It had been a routine for us to do a big prank year after year, something the school would talk about for a long time," Sirius recalled. "And we _were _and still are the best there is. Heck, even Professor Dumbledore clapped at our last prank during Graduation!"

"D'you remember that prank we did where we turned the Slytherins' faces into Gryffindor colours? The looks on their faces were priceless! The detention we received afterwards was well worth it," James said.

"Not only the detention, but also the massive reprimanding I got when I came home. It's the same thing, anyway. Everytime I would go back to that hell-hole I used to call home, Mother dearest would always scold me because I was still hanging out with those 'Blood-traitors and Mudbloods'. Sometimes I think that when I come across a boggart, it would turn into her screaming her head off.

"But now that I think of it, had I not been friends with you, I'd end up the same way my brother did: a Death Eater," Sirius said, then seeing the look on James' face, he added, "Don't look at me like that. We both know it would've been possible. With the environment and the kind of family I grew up with, how I ended up as an Auror is still beyond me."

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you, I have been changed for good_

"I guess I have you guys to thank for, especially you, James," Sirius continued. "If you hadn't considered me your friend, I would've gone to the bad just like the rest of my family."

James stared at him disbelievingly. "What are you saying? I never had any second thoughts about you. I knew we'd hit it off the moment we met. And besides," he added, his voice now softer. "I should be the one thanking you, for – for everything we've been through. For still being there even though I'm a prat at times - okay, most of the time. Thanks for staying true to your word and helping me with Lily. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have Harry with us right now!" he glanced at Harry, who was still sleeping soundly. "You're my best mate, Padfoot, and I think the journey wouldn't have been as fun as it was if you weren't."

"We sound like dying people saying their last goodbyes, Prongs," Sirius said. "It doesn't sound like us at all."

"We'll never know what the Fates have in store for us, Padfoot," James replied. "For all we know we _could _be saying our last goodbyes. We could already be dead by tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow-"

"Prongs, stop," Sirius said in a firm voice so unlike his usual one. "I don't want to think about it."

The two shared a few moments of awkward silence, as James looked at Harry and Sirius suddenly found the carpet interesting. He knew what James said was true, but he still refused to think about what could happen.

"So," Sirius suddenly said out of the blue. "Where's Lilykins?"

"Out with some girls from the Order. I expect she'd be back here anytime soon."

"Oh."

"I meant everything I said, Padfoot. Thanks for everything."

"I meant every word of what I said, too, Prongs. Thanks for not letting me ruin my life and become a Death Eater."

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again in this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_Know you have rewritten mine by being my friend_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you, I have been changed for good_

"Many people admire the friendship that we have, because we never fight," James said. "Or so they think. Remember the time when the Marauders almost broke up, Padfoot?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you? I got punished well for that, you know. I received detention straight from Dumbledore himself, which was a first, Moony wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't talk to me and I only had Wormtail for company. It was more than enough. But, just for the record, I still say Snivellus deserved what he got."

"Stop it already, will you?" James chided. Seeing Sirius' raised eyebrow, he continued. "Don't get me wrong, alright. I still hate him, but I think it's time we act more like our age. I mean, it's a schoolboy grudge, and we're not schoolboys anymore. I have my own family now! It's time to let it go."

"Whoa, mate," Sirius said. "Lily rubbed off on you _that _hard? Ickle Prongsiepoo has finally grown up!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Er, Prongs, since we're already on the topic of schoolboy grudges, I have a confession to make." This time, it was James' turn to raise his eyebrow. "During our Sixth Year, when you first became captain, do you remember? We won the Cup then, right? Well, on the victory party, someone spiked the drinks and… Bloody hell, Prongs, I kissed Lily! But I swear to Merlin and King Arthur and all his knights, it was a one-time thing. And I was pretty drunk then!" When James didn't say anything, he asked, "Are you angry, Prongs?" James continued glaring daggers at him, so he continued. "I'm sorry, alright? I was half-conscious when I did it, but conscious enough to know I was stepping on private property. It never happened again, and it never will. Forgive me?"

James stood up without a word and placed Harry on his crib. When he faced Sirius again, he was grinning.

"Lily's already told me about that," James said. "She told me that when you realized it was her, the look on your face was so hilarious. She also said, and I quote, 'That has got to be the first time I saw Sirius run away from a girl!' It's alright, mate. Lily's my wife now, and I know you're not interested with her that way. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Thanks, mate," Sirius grinned, then his face turned serious again. "But I'm still sorry for it, and everything else, especially the Snape incident. I was out of line, I know, but so was he. I mean, he followed us! But you're right. Maybe it's time to let it go. We're too old for that now."

"As I said, Padfoot it doesn't matter anymore. Besides, we all do silly things every once in a while. It's all in the past now. And I also have a confession to make. I'm sorry for the thing with Dorcas. It was my fault she found out about that other girl, what's her name, ah, Constance."

"So that was your fault!"

"Well, Moony and I had a bet. He said you were really serious with her, but I disagreed because I knew about Constance. I just can't lose twenty galleons. Sorry, mate."

"I just happened to break up with Constance when Dorcas suddenly stormed into our dorm room and told me she knew about everything and that she was breaking up with me. I was serious with her, you know. Anyway, that's done with and she has a boyfriend now. Don't think about it. Apology accepted."

"Thanks, mate."

_And just to clear the air _

_I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then I guess we know there's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea**_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_**Like a seed dropped by a bird into a wood**_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

"James? Where are you?" Lily's voice echoed in the hallway.

"In the living room, love," James shouted back.

"There you are," Lily said when she entered, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Hello, Sirius," she greeted when she saw him. "How's Harry?"

"Sleeping, quietly, might I add," James said.

"I'll be bringing him upstairs, then."

"Wait," Sirius suddenly said. "I want to say goodbye to my godson first before I leave." Lily obliged, placing the baby in his arms.

"Behave well, alright, Prongslet?" Sirius whispered, gently touching the boy's cheek with his finger. "Don't be too much of a headache to your mum and dad. I'll see you tomorrow." Kissing the baby on the forehead, he gave him back to Lily.

"Goodnight, Sirius," Lily smiled, exiting the room.

"Night," Sirius replied, then, turning to James, he said, "I'm off, mate. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," James said, extending his hand to Sirius. Sirius took it and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you_

"I'm so proud of you, Prongs," Sirius said. "It's been an honor and a pleasure knowing you and being your best mate."

"You're not just my best mate, Padfoot. You're my brother. And the feeling is mutual. It has been an honor and a pleasure knowing you and being your best mate."

"Well," Sirius said when they broke the hug. "It's late, and I know you need to spend some quality time with Lilykins, so I'm out of here."

James laughed. "Bye, Padfoot. Stop by for breakfast tomorrow, alright?"

"Righto! See you tomorrow, then!

"See you tomorrow."

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good._

**XoX**

_The door slammed open. A cloaked figure entered the house, as if looking for something. He reached the second floor. He had found what he had been looking for. _

_"Lily! Take Harry and go!"_

_"But James-"_

_"Just do it!"_

_Pushing her into the nearest room and locking its door, James turned around to see Voldemort, his hood covering his face. _

_**-Sirius, Remus,-**_

_"You think you can save them, foolish boy? Don't worry, they'll be joining you very soon." _

_**-Take care of them...-**_

_With an evil cackle, he aimed his wand at James. Before James could withdraw his wand, James saw behind Voldemort the very man he had trusted with his and his family's life._

**_-Peter... he betrayed us!-_**

_"Avada Kedavra."_

**_-Lily, Harry, I'm sorry. Goodbye.-_**


End file.
